


Down to the Letter

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Epistolary, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Mpreg, except everything is implied or referenced because it's all letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Potter,That was a mistake.D.M.Malfoy,Fuck yes it was!





	Down to the Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to crazyparakiss for being an amazing beta, cheerleader and friend. Literally couldn’t have done this without you! Thanks smirkingcat for the fest and for being a patient mod. This is the first story I’ve written completely in letters. I hope you like it!
> 
> This was written for the [Shore of Angst](http://hp-shoreofangst.livejournal.com) fest on Livejournal

_Potter,_  
  
_Please kindly refrain from coming near me in public ever again._  
  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
**Malfoy,**  
  
**I think you’ll find it’ll take a man pointing a gun to my head for me to even think about coming near you again.**  
  
**Also, you owe me a new hoodie**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I owe you nothing. If anything I did the world a favour._  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
**Malfoy,**  
  
**Fuck you.**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_If you really think bribing my owl to scratch me is going to get you a new “hoodie” you are sorely mistaken._  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
**Malfoy,**  
  
**I didn’t bribe anyone to do anything. Clearly your owl has good ideas sometimes. I’ll send you the receipt from my new hoodie with the conversion from Muggle money to galleons.**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_You can send me whatever you want. I am not paying for anything._  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
**Malfoy,**  
  
**Like fuck you won’t! You were the one who spilt fucking red wine down my entire front. Who the fuck drinks red wine anyway?**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_Refined people drink red wine. I am not buying you a new hoodie._  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
\-----  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I said I wasn’t buying you a new hoodie. Your owl will not leave my house. It is the smallest, ugliest owl I have ever seen. Please can you remove it._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Malfoy,**  
  
**Pig is Ron’s owl. He tells you to fuck off.**  
  
**You can send the money straight to Gringotts**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I’m not fucking sending you any money!_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Well then get used to Pig. He likes to sit on your chest at night**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_How about I buy you a drink to… make amends for the accident?_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Was that an apology, Malfoy?**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I will be at the Leaky at seven tonight. Please tell your owl to leave._  
  
_D.M._  
  
\-----  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_That was a mistake._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Malfoy**  
  
**Fuck yes it was!**  
  
\-----  
  
**Why did we do it again?**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_A momentary lapse in my concentration. It will not happen again!_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Too right it fucking won’t.**  
  
\-----  
  
**There’s something wrong with us.**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_Speak for yourself. You’re obviously doing something to me._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Technically it was you doing something to me.**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_No need to be crass._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**You were literally balls deep in my arse an hour ago shouting ‘fuck yes, come on my chest’ and you’re bothered by an innuendo?**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I’m not talking to you if you’re going to talk like that._  
  
_D.M._  
  
\-----  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_Giving me head was not an acceptable way to get me to talk to you._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Worked though.**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I hate you._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**The feeling is mutual**  
  
\-----  
  
**Are you coming over tonight?**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_It’s almost like you want me to be there._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**I’m horny as fuck and you’re the only cock I know who definitely won’t have plans tonight**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_How do you know I don’t have plans tonight?_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**You’re answering my owls**  
  
_Potter._  
  
_Shut up. I'll see you at six._  
  
_D.M._  
  
\-----  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_Are you going to the Leaky tonight?_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Obviously. It’s my best friend’s engagement**  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_I thought Weasley and Granger were your best friends?_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**They are.**  
  
_And Weaslette is your ex?_  
  
_D.M._  
  
**And Blaise is yours. What’s your point?**  
  
_No point. See you at the Leaky later._  
  
_D.M._  
  
\-----  
  
_Well that was embarrassing._  
  
_D.M._  
  
**Don’t fucking talk to me about it**  
  
_At least she apologised afterwards. Blaise will never apologise._  
  
**She should have fucking apologised! She shouldn't have fucking said it in the first place!**  
  
_I think my favourite part was when she said “how did I not know he was gay?!”_  
  
**Shut up**  
  
_She's right though. You do like having your arsehole played with. Although I don't think Weasley really wanted to know that._  
  
**Shit. I’m never going to be able to face anyone ever again**  
  
_Want to come over? You don’t have to face me_  
  
**Malfoy! I can’t believe you made an innuendo. I’ll be there in half an hour.**  
  
\-----  
  
_Potter_  
  
**Draco**  
  
_‘Draco’, is it now?_  
  
**I thought I’d try it out. What’s up?**  
  
_I’m bored. Want to come over?_  
  
**Only if you call me ‘Harry’**  
  
_Harry. Come over._  
  
\-----  
  
**Hey Draco… fancy coming to the Burrow this Sunday?**  
  
_Hello Harry,_  
  
_Like as a couple?_  
  
**Sure**  
  
_Ok_  
  
\-----  
  
_Harry,_  
  
_I hate you_  
  
**Why? It went really well**  
  
_MY HAIR IS ORANGE_  
  
**I’m sure you look great.**  
  
_I am never leaving the house ever again_  
  
**I can think of a lot of things we can do in the house**  
  
_You are not seeing me like this_  
  
**You don’t have a choice. I’m coming over**  
  
\-----  
  
**I’m pregnant.**  
  
\-----  
  
_If I ask you to come live here would you consider it?_  
  
**Fuck off**  
  
_So am I moving to your flat then?_  
  
**I’m not fucking living in Malfoy Manor**  
  
\-----  
  
_Where can I put all my books?_  
  
**Wherever you want**  
  
\-----  
  
**I just tried to chase a fucking perp and couldn’t get through a fucking gap because of my fucking bump.**  
  
_You probably shouldn’t be chasing people_  
  
**DRACO**  
  
_We’ll talk when I get home_  
  
\-----  
  
**I did it.**  
  
_Did what?_  
  
**Left my job. Kingsley said I can go back whenever I want.**  
  
_You quit? I thought Kingsley said they had a job for you that meant you wouldn’t have to go out in the field?_  
  
**A fucking desk job! I’d go mental. I’ll stay off until the baby is a year and then go back in at the same level I’m at now.**  
  
_If you’re sure._  
  
**I’m sure.**  
  
_I trust you._  
  
\-----  
  
**8====D o**  
  
_What is that?_  
  
**What do you think?**  
  
_I will be home as soon as I can._  
  
\-----  
  
_Don’t be mad. I’m at work._  
  
**Why would I be mad?**  
  
_Because I’m not at home?_  
  
**So come home.**  
  
\-----  
  
**Are you coming home soon?**  
  
_Soon. What’s up?_  
  
**We have a letter. I need to go in for another scan.**  
  
_Everything ok?_  
  
**Yeah. Everything’s fine. Just a check-up.**  
  
_Another one?_  
  
**I am kind of a big deal.**  
  
_Seriously?_  
  
**I think it’s been a while since two wizards had a baby without any forethought or planning. They just want to make sure it’s all ok.**  
  
_I’ll be there._  
  
**Will you?**  
  
_I promise._  
  
\-----  
  
**You’re going to be at the scan, right? I know you’re busy with work, but you promised after last time.**  
  
_Of course I’ll be there! I promised!_  
  
**You promise before.**  
  
_I know. But this time I really will be there._  
  
**Good.Because I am not fucking doing this on my own. You got me into it, you need to fucking be there.**  
  
\-----  
  
**Where are you? Seriously, Malfoy, if you tell me you’re still at fucking work AGAIN you need to sleep at the Manor tonight**  
  
_Harry…_  
  
**Fuck you**  
  
_I’m leaving in an hour. Please don’t close the floo._  
  
\-----  
  
**Draco,**  
  
**I’m sorry. I’m a complete fuck. I should never have said that. I know you work hard, and that you’re doing it for the baby, for us. Of course I would never stop you from seeing the baby. He’s just as much yours as he is mine. More, if the constant squirming is anything to go by.**  
  
**I love you.**  
  
**Harry**  
  
\-----  
  
_Mr Harry Potter,_  
  
_You are cordially invited to attend the Malfoy Summer Ball._  
  
_July 31st, 8pm_  
  
_Formal Wear compulsory._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
**Draco,**  
  
**Does this mean we’re dating again?**  
  
_Harry,_  
  
_Are you coming?_  
  
**Do you want me there?**  
  
_Of course_  
  
**Missed you**  
  
_Of course you did_  
  
**You’re a twat**  
  
_You love me_  
  
**And you love me**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
